


Presents Round the Tree

by spikesgirl58



Series: 12 Fics of Christmas 2019 [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Abby brings Tony along for a very special Christmas party.  A sequel to All in the Family
Series: 12 Fics of Christmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568803
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Presents Round the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyche53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche53/gifts).



Abby Sciuto clutched Tony Dinozzo’s arm and tried not to slip on the ice. The black platforms just weren’t working. Even though the parking lot was plowed and salted, the ice was winning. 

“You know, Abs, there are more practical footwear in the winter. Tony’s galoshes weren’t exactly stylish, but they kept his feet and his hand tooled imported leather shoes dry.

“I know. I have my Doc Martins in my car. I was just hoping I wasn’t going to have to change them.” A blast of wind caught her and she shivered. “And I needed warmer leggings, too.”

“I have a jumpsuit in my car, if you want it.”

The offer was so sincere that Abby laughed and hugged Tony closer. “Thank you, but I’ll be okay once we get to the car. It sure is cold here.”

“As opposed to other spots.” The area was draped in a layer of freshly fallen snow. “So where are we headed? You were so mysterious on the phone.”

“A Christmas party. You’re my Plus One.”

“Will there be good looking girls there?”

“Tony! You are my date!” She hit the unlock button on her key and the car lights flashed.

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” Tony grinned and held the passenger car door open for her.

After a moment, Abby said, gently, “It’s my car, Tony.”

“Oh, right.” He shook his head and watched as she carefully moved around the car. “Guess the thought of going to a party with you has me all rattled.” Once she had her door open, he climbed in. “Will I know anyone there?”

“Nope.” Abby grinned widely. “Merry Christmas!”

***

Tony continued peppering her with questions all the way there, especially as the roads became less familiar to him. Finally she pulled up in front of a heavy iron gate.

“Watch this.” She unrolled the window. “Gate, I’m here for the Christmas party.”

“Gate?” Tony snickered, then grew quiet as the gate swung open for them.

“Yeah, Gate and don’t mess with him. He plays rough.”

She drove up and parked in front of a house beside a small car. “Abs, this place looks abandoned.”

“Far from it.”

“Are we really early or the only guests?”

“Not the only. I don’t recognize the car.” She climbed out, then leaned back in. “It’s okay, Tony. Come on, I want you to meet everyone.”

“Everyone who?”

Abby’s grin took on mammoth proportions. “My birth family.”

She dragged the stunned DiNozzo up onto the porch and used the heavy knocker to pound on the door. After a moment, it swung open and Tony gasped at the giant of a man filling the doorway. Abby launched herself into the giant’s arms, hugging him. The hint of a smile crept out on the man’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Lurch.”

He rumbled something in exchange and looked at Tony, sizing him up. “This way, please.”

Lurch paused at the top of the stairs and announced, “Miss Abby and guest.”

There were squeals of happiness and suddenly two children were hugging Abby. A distinguished looking man and a reed thin woman followed.

“Dearest Abby!” The woman held out her arms and Abby went into them happily.

“Mother Addams.” She sighed, happily as the woman held her close.

“And you might be?” The man asked Tony.

“Stunned. Oh, Anthony DiNozzo.” 

“Gomez Addams”. He offered his hand. The other one snaked into his pocket and pulled out a lit cigarillo. Tony managed to swallow. “Handsome brute, but younger than I expected.”

“That’s Ducky. This is another friend from work. The one I was telling you about. Tony, Gomez and Morticia Addams are my birth parents, and this is my brother and sister, Pugsley and Wednesday.”

“Were you born on a Wednesday, Wednesday?” Tony leaned over to offer his hand.

“No, a Monday.”

“But Wednesday’s Child is full of woe.” Morticia caressed the child’s head. “It was the perfect name for her. Shall we go through? The children had been working so hard on the tree for you, Abby.” She led the way deeper into the parlor. Before a roaring fire, there was a tree… or what had once been a tree.

It was skeletal and only few needles clung desperately to the branches. Those were hung with skulls, bats, even a guillotine. The garland was ratty, entirely bare in spots and hung limply. “It’s beautiful!” Abby said, smiling and squatting to hug them both. “Are you sure you didn’t have a little help?”

“No, just Uncle Fester, and he doesn’t count.”

“Where is…?” Then she waved. “Hi, Uncle Fester!” 

A bald headed man appeared carrying a tray of smoking drinks. “Abby!” He lit up with a gargoylish grin. “You’re here!”

“They all seem really happy to see you,” Tony murmured. “I was expecting something more… well, awkward.”

“Not here and never with them. When you are family here, you truly are family.” Abby waited for Fester to put the tray down and got a hug from him. She took the punch cup he offered her and sipped. “Yum! Did you make this, Uncle Fester?”

“Well, Grandmamma helped.”

“Darn right I did. No one is poisoning my granddaughter without my help.” A crone appeared from behind curtains and Tony barely kept from whining.

“So, you told me that you had a big surprise for me.”

“We do. It’s in my study.” Gomez gestured. “Shall we?”

“Should I come, too?” Tony was torn between wanted to keep eyes on his co-worker, but not wanting to get too far from the front door. 

“I think this is better with just Abby first. Children, why don’t you play a nice game with Mr. DiNozzo?”

Wednesday smiled, just a bit cruelly, “All right mother. We can reenact the French Revolution.”

“Just don’t get dirty.”

“Or bloody!” Gomez added as he offered his arm to Abby. “Shall we?”

Abby took it and nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Spoken like a true Addams.”

“Bloody?” Tony repeated as Wednesday reached up to take his hand.

“Come on, Tony. You can be Louis XVI.”

“Okay… wait, wasn’t he executed?”

Abby waved to them as the children led Tony down a hall. Fester followed happily.

Gomez paused as Morticia joined him in front of a pair of ornately carved doors.

“Abby, dear sweet Abby, we haven’t been entirely truthful with you,” Morticia said, stroking Abby’s head the way a mother would a stubborn child.

“What? You are my parents?”

“Quite right,” Gomez said, taking a puff on his cigarillo before storing it in a pocket. “You only have to look to see the family resemblance, but in every family, there’s a black sheep.”

“But that’s good right? I mean, good for us?” 

Morticia gestured to a painting of a man, stalwart and stern, handsomely dressed in a suit and holding a book. “Sadly, there is an unfortunate branch of the Addams and while we had hoped to keep it from you children, we realize that by welcoming you into our home, we must welcome him, too.”

“No matter what, family is family and that’s what Christmas is all about, drawing family to you.” Gomez caught Morticia’s hand and kissed it.

“ _Mais bien sûr,”_ Morticia murmured.

“Tish, you know what happened when you speak French. Say something else, _joyeux Noël, Pudding de Noë,l Père Noël_.”

“ _Français_ later, Abby now.” Morticia smiled indulgently at Gomez. “Later, I will show you what we do with naughty boys.”

Abby shifted a little awkwardly. “So, this is bad?”

“Well, no, but it is a bit hard to explain to our relatives how we ended up with a son in his chosen profession.” Gomez opened the door and gestured. “Fox, come and meet your twin sister.”

“I really prefer Mulder.”


End file.
